Devices exist for applying cosmetic or medicinal products. Such devices usually consist of an outer tubular shell or bottle for holding a product, a cap for closing the bottle and containing the product, and an applicator tip. For example, in the medical industry, applicators are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, powders, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body.
In addition, various personal care implements, such as, for example, foundation and lip-gloss applicators exist. These implements may be usable with one or more personal care products, such as rouge, powder, lip-gloss, or the like. These implements typically consist of a handle with a stem that protrudes an applicator tip into a bottle of product.
Existing cosmetic and medicinal applicators and personal care implements have limited utility, in that each applicator stem is too short for practical use and/or allows too much product to reach the stem. Thus, consumers typically need to buy large applicators and implements for their medical, cosmetic, and grooming needs or they must regularly clean-up messy applicator stems or product spills. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved applicators and implements.